Promise Me
by BeanieandBella
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru seem so close that nothing could ever stand in the way of their relationship. But even the twins have some issues to work out. And there can only be one rather... physical way of doing this.


Promise Me

It's quite rare that I wake up in the middle of the night but when I do it doesn't usually annoy me. It's the only time I can watch Kaoru uninterrupted. It's rarely hard for me to get back to sleep with the warmth of Kaoru's arm touching mine, his regular breathing permeating the stillness of the night and the opportunity to tangle his legs up with mine and pretend in the morning the wetness on his pyjamas is his. Which it probably is… Some of it.

In summer sometimes it gets a little too hot in our bed with two sweaty bodies cocooned together and unconsciously I kick Kaoru away. The first time I pushed him out of bed I thought he'd left me and I remember calling out his name frantically into the muggy shadows of the darkness. He crawled back up beside me and calmly looked down at me with glinting eyes. He looked as though he was about to say something, his mouth opened, but instead he leant down over me and it was the turn of my own lips to part slightly to receive his kiss.

'Don't push me off Hikaru,' he whispered before snuggling back next to me and draping an arm possessively over my chest. He stroked the patch of my skin under his thumb absentmindedly.

'Sorry,' I muttered feeling a little guilty. 'You could sleep alone if you would prefer…'

Kaoru leaned up on his elbow straight away. 'Hikaru I wouldn't get _any_ sleep if I was alone. I know we don't have to be together **every night and day just… Promise me** we'll always sleep together.'

'We'll always sleep together,' I grinned, casually slipping a hand onto his upper thigh and rubbing my fingers back and fourth. I watched Kaoru bite his lip. 'In both senses of the phrase,' I continue, 'though I can't promise you'll get much sleep tonigh-'.

I didn't get any further. Kaoru's lips were on mine again and I grinned against them at his desperation, feeling his hands thread themselves automatically through my hair.

It doesn't take a genius to work out what happened next.

Sometimes I still feel a little guilty for pushing Kaoru out of bed. On impulse I grab his hand but gently, I don't want to wake him up. The luminous hands of the clock beside my head tell me **it's four o' clock in the morning and it's starting to get light**. I can even hear the first birds twittering outside my window. It is a surreal feeling as for me it is still the middle of the night. Kaoru and I only went to sleep four hours ago and we probably won't get up until ten at least. **I wish that it was still last night** I think briefly as I have a random flashback of four or five hours ago. I let my mind wander…

***

We are sitting outside our bedroom in plain mahogany wood chairs on our carved stone balcony, drinking tea. It is a warm night and a soft breeze occasionally dances across our faces, rearranging our hair lightly. Sometimes it's nice not to do anything, just sit and talk about completely inconsequential things with Kaoru. We have so many shared memories and common interests I don't think we would ever run out of things to say to each other.

**I am right where I want to be **here, **losing track of time** with him beside me. Picking up the blue and white porcelain teapot I refill Kaoru's matching patterned cup. The scent of jasmine mingled in the steam from the hot liquid wafts gracefully up into the air, dissolving in spirals. Kaoru cups the tea with both hands and lifts it to his lips, taking a sip. He smiles at me from over the rim of his teacup. I smile automatically back.

In the dark night his skin is ghostly white although one half of his face is a softer cream in colour, reflecting the light coming from our open bedroom door. His hair looks darker too in this light, the colour of melted chocolate and his dressing gown, the silk one that matches mine, is tied loosely at the waist so that a triangular sliver is showing through, smooth and pale, like a slice of creamy cheesecake. I want to _devour _my twin.

'Did you hear that Hikaru?' I see Kaoru's lips move and concentrate on what he is saying just in time. 'I think it might have been an owl.'

I have to shrug and admit that no, I didn't hear a thing. In my defence I was distracted.

'I'd like to be an owl,' Kaoru continues conversationally. 'I'd like to have the freedom to fly where ever I wanted, complete independence, no responsibility… Sounds good ne?' I simply shrug. 'And besides, owls are beautiful.'

'_You're _beautiful,' I reply automatically. One of Kaoru's hands in lying, palm facing upwards on the table and I seize my chance and twine our fingers together. Kaoru gives a light laugh at my insistence.

'You only think that because you love me,' he grins confidently. 'Either that or you're more of an idiot than I thought.'

'Are you kidding?' I lean forward. 'What about your _beautiful_ hipbones jutting over low cut trousers, distracting me from whatever I'm doing at the time. Or the _beautiful _way you look when you're turned on. **You look like you're in another world and I can read your mind**, tell by your eyes you are mentally undressing me. And then there's the _beautiful _sprinkling of freckles you get just at the top of your nose, so pale only I would ever be close enough to notice them.'

I pause in an attempt to stop myself from getting carried away.

'And...' I continue quietly leaning towards Kaoru, clasping his other hand in mine as well. He leans forward as I do, hanging onto my words. I wait until we are inches apart. '…And,' I repeat, 'your _beautiful _little cock when you come.'

Kaoru wrenches his hands away from mine, leaning back in shock.

'Little?' he exclaims indignantly. We stare at each other for a few seconds until I wink to show that I am kidding and we burst out laughing simultaneously, our voices ringing out, soaring through the empty night air and filling the silence.

'Give me your cup Hikaru.'

I am a little surprised by the sudden request. What is Kaoru planning? I hand it over with some trepidation. Only the dregs of my drink are left swilling around the white china bottom of the small cup. Contemplatively Kaoru looks down at the messy fragments of brown jasmine leaf swimming in the pale orange translucent liquid.

'What are you doing?' I ask finally, tired of watching Kaoru sitting there, swirling the contents in circles with one hand, focussing entirely on the tea (and therefore not on me at all).

'I am reading your tea leaves,' Kaoru tells me, putting on a mysterious voice and drawing out his words.

I snort. 'So you're a fortune teller now?'

'Less of the scepticism or I will give you a bad fortune,' Kaoru warns me and I hold up my hands in a gesture of surrender.

'Sorry, sorry.'

Kaoru twists my cup round a couple of times on the surface of the table then lets it lie still, waiting for the contents to settle.

'Hmm,' he murmurs. Suddenly I feel a little nervous but I'm not sure why. I mentally scold myself for being so stupid.

'The leaves are still moving,' he informs me in the new slow tone of voice he is insisting on using. 'It is evident you have an impulsive, tempestuous nature.'

'Or evidence that you spun the cup to many times,' I mutter loudly.

'Quiet please,' Kaoru orders me, 'I must maintain concentration in order to make an accurate reading.' I slump backwards in my chair and firmly cross my arms.

'I see two shadowy figures,' Kaoru informs me, leaning forward so that his hair hangs down above the cup. 'Both of equal size, both male from what I can see…'

'Perv,' I interject but Kaoru ignores me fighting back a smile.

'I think they may even be twins,' he continues, 'but there is an interesting dynamic here. I see… this is highly irregular. I have never seen this before.'

'What?' I demand, curious in spite of myself.

'These twins appear to be… shagging each other.'

I laugh loudly. 'Looks like this fortune teller has a thing for twincest.'

'Well she's not the only one,' Kaoru teases, 'you seemed to be pretty into it the last time I checked. And of course the fortune teller would like the idea of two identical bodies, two brothers dragging each other into bed to play with each other's… toys. Identical bodies going through puberty together, wet dreams about each other only to become a reality the next morning. Having oral sex or hand jobs or _sex_ sex in the bedroom, the shower, the car, the school toilets, the pool, the store closet, a broken down lift, our walk in wardrobe, our mother's studio changing rooms, the hot tub…'

'We never had sex in the hot tub!' I blurt out. Screw the fortune teller. The memories that Kaoru is summoning to the front of my mind and the ideas they are conjuring up are turning _me _on.

'Have you never heard the expression there is a first time for everything?' The promising tone of Kaoru's voice sends a shudder of delight running down my spine. For a moment all I can visualise is the bubbling warm water of the hot tub casually arousing our bodies as we kiss and sweat and steam mingling on our faces making the tips of the hairs at the nape our necks dripping wet.

'Are you listening to your fortune Hikaru?' Kaoru asks and I reluctantly drag myself away from my fantasy.

'Go on,' I encourage him and he nods.

'Well, as I was saying, these twins have a varied sex life. A _very _varied sex life. This big bit of leaf here means they will have a huge house too.

I nod. Of course.

'And they will both have cars. But Hikaru will get quite a few speeding tickets,' Kaoru tuts. I snort in reply. 'What's this?' Kaoru continues frowning, 'this leaf is sort of in a ring shape with lots of bits clustered around it.'

'Some fortune teller you are,' I grin, 'that's obvious. The twins will get married and have lots of good-looking children.

Suddenly Kaoru gasps. His hand jerks against the cup so that the porcelain grinds against the marble table top with a dry sound that makes me wince. Kaoru tries to steady it but his groping hands just tip the cup over further. My tea and my fortune splatter out of the cup together, spreading across the table. A few drops splash across my face and I raise a hand, brushing them away impatiently.

'What? What's the matter?' I ask, trying to meet Kaoru's downcast eyes. Slowly he raises the curved curtain of silky brown eyelashes to meet my gaze.

'That's impossible,' he tells me, biting his lip, 'neither of us can have that future.'

'What do you mean?' I demand, leaning forward with both hands pressing down on the table ready to leap up, like a wild cat ready to pounce.

'What do you really want Hikaru?' Kaoru asks quietly. He sounds serious as though my answer is of deadly importance to him. 'Do you want a happy family with lots of good-looking children? Or do you want… me? One day you will have to choose. _We _will have to choose.'

I furrow my forehead and wonder whether this is something Kaoru is blurting out in the heat of the moment or if this is something he has been considering for some time now. I feel as though I am a contestant on a quiz show. Everything depends on my answer and I lose something far more important than money if I give the wrong one.

'We can have… both?' I try tentatively but Kaoru's reply is a dry sarcastic laugh that doesn't suit him.

'I don't know if you noticed Hikaru but neither of us has a womb. And if our relationship always has to stay a secret how can we ever have children? How can we even have a family? How can we even stay together when we are adults? Answer me Hikaru!'

There is a note of panic in Kaoru's voice. He is asking me too many questions. My answers die on my lips as I watch Kaoru turn his face away and close his eyes. I open and close my mouth like a fish as a single fat tear trickles out of the corner of his eye and falls with a light patter onto the table. Instantly he stands and walks hurriedly away. My heart clenches as he goes and the enormity of his words sinks in and a moment passes before I rush after him. The scrape of my chair as I force it backwards and the swoosh of the balcony doors as I close them behind me are huge sounds in the sudden oppressive silence.

When I enter the bedroom Kaoru's robe has already been discarded on the floor on his side of the bed. I can just make out the shape of his body huddled under the covers in a ball and a small tuft of his soft red hair sticking out above the sheets.

Slipping awkwardly out of my own robe I pull the curtains closed on the balcony and the outside world and, turning off the lights, I shuffle awkwardly into bed beside my twin. A few seconds go by before I can pluck up the courage to do anything but finally, heart thumping in my chest, I reach out and place a hand on Kaoru's lower back.

'Kaoru?' I whisper, not quite sure why I have lowered my voice. To my surprise Kaoru edges out of my reach, his back still resolutely turned away from me.

'Go to sleep,' he mutters in a choked voice, so quiet I can barely hear him. It hurts. I have never felt weird comforting Kaoru before but what can I do if he won't let me near him? It's strange. **How can** Kaoru **be so far away, lying by my side**?

Sighing I roll over to lie on my back and gaze up at the ceiling. Kaoru's behaviour and his questions are whirring through my mind and just as I think I have some answers my eyelids slide together and the storm in my thoughts is calmed by the need to sleep.

The last thing I think I am aware of is movement in the bed. I am almost positive I felt the bed creak and groan, the way it would if someone rolled over. And I'm sure I felt the warmth of another body next to mine. The warmth of a scared hand suddenly clenching mine.

But it could have just been a dream.

***

Oh. I had forgotten about that conversation, even though it was only a few hours ago. I am wide-awake by now and the sinking feeling of an unresolved problem is tying my stomach in knots again.

Sadly I realise that I didn't get the goodnight kiss last night that Kaoru always gives me or I give him without fail. I lean over him, watching him shuffle on the bed a little and murmur something. Was that my name? Leaning closer I press my ear to Kaoru's lips and my eyes widen as I make out what he is saying.

'No Hikaru, don't. Please don't… no… NO!'

Kaoru's voice rises so that it sounds almost like he is shouting in my ear. In reality he is probably talking quieter than he would normally but every sound is magnified by the stillness of our bedroom.

'Shh, Kaoru,' I urge him quietly wondering for a moment if he has woken up but when I study his face his eyes are still flickering beneath their lids. He is dreaming about me but it doesn't sound like the sort of dream I would like. I stroke a finger over his lips lightly.

'No bad dreams Kaoru,' I urge him and I lean down and kiss him carefully. Kaoru murmurs softly and I kiss him again, I just cant stop myself. As I take his bottom lip between mine slowly I slide my finger across his chest and grope for his hand. I clasp it as soon as I find it and continue to kiss him, not to shut him up but more because I am addicted to his lips in the sense that they are something I need to feel and taste regularly to keep me happy.

Just as I am starting to feel satisfied that I have made up for my lack of a goodnight kiss last night I feel Kaoru stir. His hand clenches and relaxes around mine and he begins to kiss back. Automatically I pull away because I am so surprised.

'Aww Hikaru,' he complains, 'come back.' He pushes his free hand up through my hair and fists it so that I am pulled down to kiss him again. Not that I am complaining.

We kiss in a leisurely, unhurried way for a few moments and when I pull back for the second time he lets me.

'That's a nice way to be woken up,' he grins at me his teeth glinting in the darkness, 'but what's wrong? It's' - he checks the clock - 'four in the morning? Hikaru, why'd you wake me up?'

'Sorry.' I decide not to mention what I heard him say in his sleep just yet. We need to talk.

'I've been thinking,' I begin cautiously.

'Makes a change,' Kaoru laughs and I slap him on the chest lightly, pretending to be annoyed.

'About what you said last night,' I continue and the smile dies on Kaoru's lips. He had obviously forgotten what happened before we went to sleep. Even though I can't see his face clearly I can trace the exact moment that he remembers.

'Hikaru. It's nothing. I just-'

'No.' I deny firmly. 'You're not running away this time. We're talking about this.'

'Now?'

'Now.'

'I like it when you get all forceful with me,' Kaoru jokes but then sighs when he can see I'm serious now. 'Okay. Can you let me up so we can talk?'

I am reluctant to give Kaoru a means of escape but I pull myself off him and pull him up with me. We sit facing each other on the bed. Our legs are crossed and we are still holding hands. There is a pause then we both try and speak at the same time. I hold a finger up to Kaoru's lips.

'Let me,' I tell him, 'I have to say this: You are worrying about nothing.' Kaoru opens his mouth to protest but is silenced by a shake of my head.

'We're Hitachiins,' I remind him. 'It will be _easy_. Brothers living together: that's not strange and continuing to play our act will sell us loads more clothes. The girls will practically be fighting over our designs. We'll be so well known guys will buy them too. Besides, scandal sells in the fashion world right? As long as we have the excuse of our act we can get away with everything. Right?'

'Right,' Kaoru agrees though he doesn't sound entirely convinced. 'To an extent.'

'As for kids,' I continue, 'there are loads of things we can do. We could adopt a kid or get someone to have a baby for us. Our DNA is the same so it doesn't even matter which one of us donates our cum to the cause.'

Kaoru smiles. He seems happier now though he rolls his eyes at my language.

'Anyway, I kind of like **saving all my love for you** and having you all to myself,' I admit. 'Most people want kids because they think blood ties are stronger but I already have the strongest bond with you. We don't just share blood- we share _bodies_.'

'We share everything,' Kaoru corrects me.

'Exactly. But I want you to know this Kaoru.' I look him right in the eyes, 'Children or no children, you're the one I want the most. I can love other people too but I could give them up for you. I couldn't give you up for anything. If I ever go away, on a business trip or something I know **I'll miss you. And I will be thinking of you **and phoning you every five minutes to tell you **I'll be home soon**.'

'No idiot,' Kaoru murmurs, 'we'll go away together.'

'I mean it,' I insist, anxious to get my point across. 'You don't need to worry about me missing out on things. And I would certainly never blame you for it. All I need is for us to stay together. **Promise me** we will? Until we are old and grey. Or maybe not grey, I plan to dye my hair until I am eighty and it all falls out.'

Kaoru laughs and I am pleased he seems to have calmed down. I breathe out slowly, having blurted the whole speech, that was semi-rehearsed in my head, out at once. I am slightly taken aback though when Kaoru doesn't say anything in reply to it.

'Kaoru,' I prompt, '**I need to know you feel the same way too**…'

Unexpectedly Kaoru hurls himself onto me, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing so tightly I can feel each of his individual fingers pressing into my naked back. I hold him too, my eyes slipping automatically closed. I take this as confirmation that Kaoru loves me the same way I love him. He was worrying about our future I realise, not doubting being with me. I nuzzle my nose into his neck breathing in deeply before he releases me.

'I'll take that as a yes?' I grin.

'Yes,' Kaoru laughs and I pull him close again. The hug is gentler this time and I start rubbing Kaoru's back.

'Hey Kaoru,' I murmur after a while, 'we never had sex last night.'

Kaoru pushes back from me in surprise.

'Hikaru!' he exclaims. 'You have a one track mind!'

'You know you love it,' I tease, running a finger down his chest and gently pushing him back against the pillows.

'I've always wanted to have make up sex,' I muse.

'We didn't even have an argument,' Kaoru protests but I simply lean over him and straddle him in response.

'What was that you were saying before?' I ask. 'Something about liking it when I got forceful?'

'That was just to shut you up,' Kaoru starts to protest but I don't let him get any further. His words trail off as I bring my mouth centimetres away from his but I pause and lean up slightly, kissing his nose instead and then his cheeks. Kaoru blissfully closes his eyes, enjoying it before bringing both hands up to cup my face and bring my lips to his own.

'Mmm, love you Hikaru,' he murmurs against my lips in between kisses. I don't answer for a moment, I am enjoying myself too much and my lips are too busy. Eventually I pull away.

'I…' I kiss down his neck.

'…love…' I scrape my teeth lightly across his collarbone.

'…you…' I run my tongue over one of Kaoru's soft pinky-brown nipples feeling it harden from the stimulation and feeling Kaoru shudder with pleasure.

'…too.' I finish leaning over him, my crotch pressed hard against his.

Kaoru runs his hands over my shoulders, stroking down my arms then scraping up them with his nails, just heavy enough for it not to tickle, just light enough for it not to hurt.

I let him play for a while; rubbing my nipples, making me groan out loud and letting him comb his fingers through my pubic hair. He teasingly moves away, just before the pads of his fingertips reach the place I want them the most.

'Kaoru,' I complain, though I secretly enjoy it when he teases me. The anticipation just makes the pleasure even more intense. Getting bored of sex is like getting bored of happiness. It's impossible.

With an air of desperation, I start rubbing my aching red erection against Kaoru, listening closely to his gasp and then his faint strangled moan. He sounds like an animal and I feel like one. I want to dig my claws into Kaoru and squirt my fluid all over him and all the way inside him, claiming my territory.

Clambering up onto my hands and knees above Kaoru I look down at him. I can only make out his face and arms clearly as he props himself up on his elbows; the rest of his body is lost in shadow, under the covers. I can still see ridges of his chest and hips though, emerging from the darkness like pale smooth icebergs in an inky black sea.

With a jolt of arousal I notice an erotic trail of glistening white precum smeared across Kaoru's lower stomach. I'm not sure whether it is his or mine but I shuffle backwards under the sheets anyway and lap it up, inch by inch.

While I'm down here I may as well get Kaoru even more desperate for me I think to myself and I poke my tongue out, licking the precum happily from the rock hard tip of his erection. I dip my tongue into the slit, wriggling it a little and as I trace gently up a vein with my finger I feel Kaoru shift his hips up, begging for more.

There is something I have been meaning to test for a while. The other night, while Kaoru was taking a shower, I was browsing through the Internet watching, well, _adult _videos when I stumbled across an advert for 'mind-blowing blowjobs'. I clicked it out of curiosity and when I realised it was just an information site I was about to click off it again when I noticed the phrase in large, red writing, 'Lick right under the head of his cock for that extra special experience!'.

Well. Who am I to disobey instructions? Experimentally I lick the place, prodding at it with my pointy tongue. Instantly I hear muffled moans from under the sheet.

'Ah… ah… Feels good there, Hik-a-_ru_.'

I pleasure him a little longer then stop, I don't want him to come and moving back upwards I make sure to drag my erection against his thighs and hips to turn him on. The moment my head emerges from the covers Kaoru grabs me, winds his arms around my neck and pulls me to kiss him.

'Sure you're up for sex now?' I ask him, despite the fact that I can feel his throbbing wet hardness pressing against me. 'You look pretty tired. Maybe we should go to sleep…' I try to roll away from him but he rolls with me so he is on top of me.

'I don't think so Hikaru.'

Kaoru slowly, unhurriedly starts to touch my body. He runs one hand across my collarbone, walking his fingers along it, then slides his hand down, rubbing his thumb briefly but firmly over one of my nipples. He places both hands on my lower stomach rubbing them back and fourth and he cheekily slips one finger inside my belly button which makes my stomach clench and makes me want to giggle.

Finally he slips his hand down the length of my hipbone and I am so grateful when he doesn't pause and combs his fingers straight through my pubic hair, clasping my erection. I am throbbing under his touch as his hand drags the skin of my erection up and down and waves of pleasure shoot through my body.

'D-Don't,' I stutter. I don't want to come already.

'Hikaru,' Kaoru calls my name through the darkness, 'just do me. Now.' I don't need asking twice.

Immediately I roll us over so that I am on top again but not for long as I crawl across the bed to my side and pull out the draw in the bedside table to get the lube. When I get back I notice Kaoru has rolled onto his front.

'You wanna do it on your front tonight?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay.' I start the usual procedure, flicking open the cap of the bottle and squirting a generous amount into my hands. I click the bottle closed and though Kaoru has his eyes shut and his face half pressed into the pillow as though he is asleep he knows what the sound means and he shifts his hips up a little and splays his legs slightly. I pull them apart further with my hands and kneel in between them. Carefully I smear lube over the crease of Kaoru's bum until it is slippery wet.

'What flavour is that?' Kaoru asks me, his voice a little muffled by the pillows.

'Strawberry.'

'Smells nice.'

'I bet it tastes nice too,' I muse, nudging his entrance with my middle finger.

'Don't be disgusting Hikaru.'

I grin as I push my finger right inside him carefully. Licking Kaoru there does sound disgusting in principle but I wouldn't mind it if gave him pleasure. I know he keeps it clean.

'You okay?' I ask softly as I am always wary of hurting him no matter how many times we've done this. I always keep my nails cut short just in case I scratch him by accident.

'Hikaru I'm fine.' I can hear the laughter in Kaoru's voice. With my free hand I draw little circles and symbols on Kaoru's back, tracing up and down his spine as I add a second finger and a third pushing them in and out as I do so, until I hear Kaoru start to gasp and give low moans. I feel his muscles clench around my fingers a few times. I rub his prostate boldly and he gasps and clenches so tightly he is almost cutting off the circulation in my fingers.

'Ung, Hikaru,' he groans, 'stretched enough.'

I pretend to pull my fingers out and then push them back in to tease him. He writhes in disapproval and moves a hand in between his legs but I grab his fingers.

'I don't think so,' I tell him, pushing his hand back onto the bed, trapping it under mine and interlocking our fingers. At last I pull out of his ass and use both hands to smear lube all over my erection.

'Ready?'

'Do it Hikaru!' Kaoru practically screams.

'Now, now,' I tut. 'Someone needs to learn to be patient.'

I touch the head of my erection to Kaoru's entrance, hearing him groan at me to 'put it in' but instead I slip my erection between the lubricated cleft of his buttocks. I dig my fingers into Kaoru's ass, loving how soft and malleable the flesh is under my hands and I slip my length back and forth between the cheeks of his butt. It feels so good that I moan Kaoru's name out deeply, forgetting for a moment how horrible I am being.

It is not until I hear Kaoru half whine, half sob my name that I remember it's bad to give myself pleasure and give him hardly any, even though I am only teasing. Feeling guilty and also a little nervous Kaoru will get me back for this, I stop.

'Sorry.'

'Please,' Kaoru begs in reply and I make sure he doesn't have to ask twice. At once I guide myself into Kaoru's opening, pushing all the way in with one deep, slow thrust. I hear Kaoru's intake of breath as I take him by surprise.

I shift back and forth slowly at first and as I thrust into Kaoru gently we both moan at the same time. I find this so arousing I can't help but moan again. One idea only has taken over my mind: pleasure and the prospect of even greater pleasure to come. Somehow, even though we do this so often I always forget how amazing it feels. I want to come almost straight away at the feel of Kaoru's hips moving back against mine. He feels so hot and wet and _erotic_ and he is almost squeezing me tighter that I can bear.

Running my hands over his smooth bum, I pull him up onto his hands and knees, clasping his erection and stroking it in time with my thrusts.

'Ah, ah, ah,' Kaoru gasps as my still lubricated hand coaxes his desperate erection gradually towards climax.

I start to move faster and faster as the need for release grows inside me although I know it will all be over when I come. I am panting now and my body feels so hot it is as though there is fire coursing through my veins. I throw my head back and clench my eyes shut and I'm about to come when I hear Kaoru's voice pant out vaguely, 'Wait… **Wait for me**.'

Oh god. I don't think I can hold out much longer. I grit my teeth together desperately rubbing Kaoru's erection to bring him closer and to my relief I feel it twitch slightly then suddenly throb, his muscles contracting under my hand. I feel some of his hot cum dripping down over my fingers as it shoots out of him in bursts. He moans loudly as he comes and has to clench a hand over his mouth to stop himself getting too loud.

I can't hold back a moment longer and as soon as Kaoru's muscles clench down on my penis I am coming with him, my back arching and my hips jerking beyond my control.

'Yes, _yes_, Kaoru,' I groan. There is no point in disguising how good I feel.

Kaoru flops exhausted onto the bed with me on top of him, letting the feelings of our joint climax subside.

'Hikaru, get out of me,' he tells me sleepily and I muster up the energy to pull away from him. My softening penis slips out of his entrance and Kaoru makes a soft noise in the back of his throat. I sense rather than see my fluid trickling out of him. I settle down beside my panting twin on the bed and drape an arm over his back. I can feel his chest rising and falling and hear his heavy breathing. I am only now aware of how fast my own heart is beating.

After our breathing has returned to normal Kaoru snuggles right up close to me, nuzzling his head against my chest. I stroke his hair absentmindedly, my heart swelling with overwhelming love for him in the afterglow of our sex.

'I love you Kaoru,' I tell him again as he wraps his arms around me and he immediately replies that he loves me too, tightening his hold on my body a little.

Simultaneously we both make a move to kiss each other on the lips and I smile at him as we break apart. Then I remember something.

'Kaoru, what were you dreaming about?'

Immediately Kaoru makes a spluttering noise and starts to stutter.

'It was y-you and m-me and you were trying to get me to put on … a ring.'

'I gave you a ring?' I ask in surprise. Surely that shouldn't give Kaoru bad dreams.

'It… wasn't that kind of ring…' Kaoru lets me figure it out. It only takes a few seconds.

'A cock ring?' I shout out startled and Kaoru desperately shushes me, though it's a little late to worry about keeping our voices down now. I think about it for a moment.

'You have strange dreams,' I decide, 'but good idea.'

'Hikaru,' Kaoru growls warily, '**Promise me** you're not planning anything. **Promise me**.' Grinning widely I shuffle down and get comfortable on the pillows. Kaoru is lying with one leg and one arm draped over me and I move a hand to play with his hair, stroking it gently and twirling strands through my fingers.

'I can promise to love you,' I tell him, 'and I promise to work for you and fight for you and do everything in my power to make you happy.'

I feel Kaoru nod happily against my chest.

'But,' I continue, 'promising not to use a cock ring on my gorgeous little brother…' I feel Kaoru stiffen a little.

'Let's just say… Some promises are made to be broken…'

* * *

**Bella: Well... What can I say? ... I wasn't expecting this after I set this song (Beverly Craven's 'Promise Me')!**

Beanie: You weren't expecting sex from me? Tut tut, I thought you knew me better than that. And I still made use of the lyrics ne?

**Bella: Yes... But they had an entirely different me****s****sage before... I was a little bit gobsmacked when I realised that you had somehow managed to make the lyrics and fic entirely irrelevant to one another!**

Beanie: My favourite bit is how I managed to pervert the lyric 'wait for me'... But enough of that. We don't own Ouran which is just as well considering what we would undoubtably do with it (-chants- buttsex in the school showers, buttsex in the school showers!).

**Bella: -pokes- Yes that is just as well I think... It would just turn into hentai... O.O**

Beanie: The bold is song lyrics in case anyone didn't know and I hope you enjoyed this fic! Though it didn't make Bella turn red. Damn. I am losing my touch.

**Bella: -grins-**


End file.
